1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a chair having an armrest with a detachable decorative face panel so as to provide the chair with a changeable appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair generally has a backrest member, a seat member having a rear end connected to the backrest member, a pair of armrest members having rear ends connected to the backrest member at opposite lateral sides of the backrest member, and front and rear legs. One possible way of changing the appearance of the armrest members is to attach a decorative patch thereon. However, an unpleasant appearance would be left on the armrest member when the patch is removed or when the patch has been put on the armrest member for a long period of time. It is desirable to provide a chair having an armrest member with a changeable appearance for enhanced consumer appeal.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a chair having an armrest with a detachable decorative face panel so as to provide a changeable appearance to the chair.
Accordingly, the chair of the present invention includes a backrest member, a seat member and a pair of armrest members. The backrest member has opposite lateral sides, upper and lower ends, and an intermediate portion between the upper and lower ends. The seat member has a rear end pivoted to the lower end of the backrest member. The armrest members are disposed on the lateral sides of the backrest member. Each of the armrest members has a rear end pivoted to the intermediate portion of the backrest member, and an outer wall surface formed with a mounting recess. Each of the armrest members includes a face panel disposed fittingly and detachably in the mounting recess.